One More Night
by GunSniper64
Summary: Tony hates the way he's captivated by Steve. He hates how obsessed with the man he is. Yet he can't escape Capsicle's love. One-shot


**A/N: Reeeally short one-shot between Tony and Steve. Basically Tony hates the fact that he's in love with Steve but every time he leaves, his obsession with Rogers keeps him from going. This is a song-fic dedicated to the two of them to Maroon 5's "One More Night".**

_"You and I go hard at each other like we going to war. You and I go rough we keep throwing things and slamming the doors. You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score, you and I get sick yeah I know that we can't do this no more."_

Tony wailed on the punching bag, not caring that he had fourteen missed calls from Pepper, four voicemails from Bruce, and a very threatening missed text message from Natasha. Right now nothing else mattered but the bag he believed was all of his worries.

_"But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. Yeah I stop using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you."_

Tony kicked the bag, not even watching as it swung back to him. He easily blocked it with his forearm and continued assaulting it as his eyes pierced through the bag and seemed to gaze at some invisible enemy behind the bag. He wasn't supposed to feel this vulnerable. He had always told himself that even without the suit he was still a powerful and indestructible genius. Nobody could beat Tony Stark when it came to intelligence or money. But one person had beat him in the only area he lacked in…

_"So I cross my heart and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night. And I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night."_

Morality.

He had everything Tony lacked when it came to a sense of good character. He had kindness, generosity, and was oozing love for his country and righteousness from every pore in his body. Tony hated him. He hated how attracted and down-right obsessed with him he was. They fought constantly, never saw eye to eye, and hardly ever agreed on anything. He was literally the bane of Tony's existence.

_"Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes. Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath. I be waking up in the morning probably hating myself, and I be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell."_

Tony couldn't help his obsession. He couldn't remember when they had started fooling around but it had become a regular event and Tony hated it. He hated the way his body craved Mr. Stars and Stripes. He hated the way he turned submissive when it came to the hero. Tony Stark was at his mercy. And Tony didn't know how to handle it.

_"But baby there you go, there you go again, making me love you. And I stop using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you."_

Tony gave the punching bag one final punch to release his tension. The bag flew away from him, but as it came back, Tony steadied it with his glove. Leaning heavily on the bag, Tony attempted to catch his breath as the sweat rolled off his shirtless chest. He had never been this enthralled by a man before. He was everywhere in Tony's mind, and Tony wasn't entirely convinced he wanted to get him out either.

"Trouble sleeping?" a voice called from the doorway.

Tony froze as his eyes grew wide. Refusing to turn around and trying to steady his rapidly beating heart, Tony asked in as cool a voice as he could muster, "Who said you could come in here?"

"JARVIS let me in."

"Remind me to reprogram him," Tony muttered as he bent down to lift a water bottle to his lips.

Tony only tensed when he felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around him, pressing a cold chest to his back. Tony shut his eyes tightly as a chin rested on his shoulder, tickling his ear with its breath.

"It's dark without your glow," the voice said huskily in his ear, making an involuntary shiver run through Tony's body.

"I had to blow off some steam. Couldn't sleep," Tony responded as he willed the body to just leave him in peace. However, the hands of his late-night visitor had other ideas as they gently gripped his hips, squeezing lightly.

"You don't have anything to fear with me around, Tony," the voice whispered. "We have each other. You're not alone anymore."

Tony wanted nothing more than to release another lashing onto the bag at the man's words. How dare he patronize him. Tony pushed away from the visitor and spun around, ready to rail insults on the man when his blue eyes caught him off guard. They weren't condoning him, they weren't judging. They were understanding.

"Just leave me alone," Tony spat, moving to fetch his shirt. However a firm hand grabbed his arm, turning him to face his newcomer.

"I can't let you continue this self-destructive path, Tony."

Tony gestured around him as he scoffed. "What self-destructive path? If anything I'm getting my frustrations and aggravations out in a healthy manner that will help Tony Stark become physically fit enough to not need Iron Man to come to his rescue every damn time."

"Is that what this is about? You're worried about someone overpowering you while you're not in your suit?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Tony muttered as he moved to pull on his black tank top. "Oh wait, that's right. Spangles doesn't have to worry about problems like mine because he's physically strong all around."

"Is that why you hate me? Because I don't need a suit to protect me?"

"You still need a shield to protect you."

"And you wish to change that."

"You don't understand," Tony remarked as he tried to leave the gym, but the Cap blocked his path. "You have a human heart. You don't have to worry about it failing on you or being ripped out of your chest at any goddamn moment."

"No, but I do have to worry about it being broken," Cap replied as his eyes met Tony's.

The air was thick as Tony's mind began to spin.

"You haven't given me your heart, Capsicle."

"I didn't have to. You took it from me."

Tony aimed a punch at his team leader, fully knowing it was useless. As the man grabbed Tony's punch, he pulled the brunette close to him, tilting his face up with his free hand, and kissing Tony passionately.

Tony pushed his free hand through Captain America's short blonde hair savagely as he struggled to obtain dominance in the kiss. Steve simply smiled into the kiss as his tongue danced with Tony's.

True, their relationship was dysfunctional. And maybe they would only spend one more night together. But for that one more night, all they had was each other, and it was all either of them could ever want.

_"So I cross my heart and I hope to die that I'll only stay with you one more night. And I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night. Yeah baby give me one more night."_


End file.
